The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, a display control method, and a display control program, and more particularly, to an information processing apparatus capable of performing an input operation, for example, by an intuitive operation such as dragging.
In recent years, information processing apparatuses with various operation devices have come into wide use. For example, in information processing apparatuses with a touch screen, an intuitive operation can be executed by touch operations (touching, tapping, dragging, flicking, and the like) on a screen.
As such information processing apparatuses, for example, there have been suggested navigation apparatuses capable of changing the scale on a map displayed on a screen in response to dragging (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-328040).